Kingdom of Mirag
Foundation of the Kingdom of Mirag The Stewards In 793 the greatest city of all the Mardrim was ruled by the council of Lords. These lords were descendants of the Chiefs of the Mardrim. One of them was Lord Haakon of Teck grandson of Chief Haakon the Great who founded the city of Mirag after the most tribes had donned their chiefs. He had subsequently become the first Steward of Mirag, the effectual ruler of the city. The most important ally of the city was Lippe, which was under threat from the new King of Schwerin, Aloisius I. The King of Lippe, Erik I, asked the help of Mirag in his fight with Schwerin, to which they agreed. The Steward of Mirag, Charles, Haakon's uncle by marriage would lead the army. He showed himself to be an ineffective leader and was killed in battle. His second son had also died in the battle. His eldest son and his youngest son then both did a bid for power. Haakon knew neither of them was an effective leader and together with his maternal uncle Lord Wilhelm II of Gaston alligned with the elder brother, who was married to the sister of King Erik of Lippe. They made a deal, in trade for his the support of the Lords of Teck and Gaston, Lord Welham woul allow his daughter to marry Teck's oldest son, Dagmar. Welham agreed and his younger brother was executed. Lord Welham now became Steward Haakon II of Mirag. They rode of to war, but Teck and Gaston had made an alliance with Aloisius. They told him where Haakon would be most vulnerable. Aloisius defeated the Steward and killed him. His young son briefly succeeded him but he was poisoned by his sister, who wanted her husband to rule. With the help of Aloisius the Lords of Mirag elected Haakon of Teck as the new Steward of Mirag, as Haakon III. Gaston was rewarded with the a marriage to the daughter of Aloisius. The King of Mirag Erik was furious when he heard of the betrayel of Mirag and launched an attack on the city. However Haakon III was a great general and defeated. Haakon then asked to speak with both the Kings of Schwerin and Lippe. He arranged the marriage of Adelaide of Schwerin, Aloisius his granddaughter, to the future King Charles III, Erik's son. He also bethrothed his second son Haakon to Erik's eldest daughter, Antonia. Haakon then asked the support of Lippe and Schwerin for his bid to become King of Mirag. They gave it and in 794 Haakon was crowned King Haakon I of Mirag. Gaston felt betrayed and attempted a coup d'etat only days later. He failed and was executed. Months later his daughter Louise would be born. She was the richest child in Mirag and as planned, Haakon bethrothed her to his eldest son Dagmar. The House of Lippe-Eisenhoff In 1222 the 69 years old, childless, King Alexander III of Mirag decided to name King Alexander II of Lippe-Schwerin as his heir. He was the great-greatgrandson of Alexander III's aunt Sophie and her heir. He was unmarried so Alexander III found him a wife, Antonia of Ufir and Norgan, granddaughter of King Silanus VIII of Ufir and Norgan. In 1224 he died and Alexander II of Lippe-Schwerin abolished his old kingdom and incorporated into Mirag, becoming King Alexander IV of Mirag. List of Stewards of Mirag House of Teck Haakon the Great (725-768) Founder Claudius I (768-774) Son of Haakon the Great House of Welham Charles I (774-793) Son-in-law of Haakon the Great Haakon II (793-794) Son of Charles I Charles II (794-794) Son of Haakon II House of Teck Haakon III (794-794) Son of Claudius I, became the first King of Mirag List of Kings of Mirag House of Teck Haakon I (794-800) Founder Dagmar I (800-834) Son of Haakon I Haakon II (834-839) Son of Haakon I Haakon III (839-852) Son of Haakon II Haakon IV (852-893) Grandson of Haakon II Dagmar II (893-922) Son of Haakon IV Dagmar III (922-939) Son of Dagmar II Haakon V (939-952) Son of Dagmar III House of Teck-Adrichem Rudolf I (952-968) Great-great-greatgrandson of Haakon II Rudolf II (968-990) Son of Rudolf I Alexander I (990-992) Son of Rudolf II House of Teck-Adrichem-Gaston Perseus I (992-993) Great-great-great-greatgrandson of Haakon II Haakon VI (993-1033) Son of Perseus I Haakon VII (1033-1051) Son of Haakon VI Perseus II (1051-1107) Son of Haakon VII Rudolf III (1107-1109) Son of Perseus II Haakon VIII (1109-1125) Son of Rudolf III Charles I (1125-1138) Son of Haakon VIII Alexander II (1138-1139) Son of Charles I Perseus III (1139-1139) Son of Alexander II Rudolf IV (1139-1163) Son of Rudolf III Frederik I (1163-1169) Son of Rudolf IV Alexander III (1169-1224) Son of Frederik I House of Lippe-Eisenhoff Alexander IV (1224-1280) Non-patrilineal Great-great-greatgrandson of Rudolf IV Alexander V (1280-1322) Son of Alexander IV Alexander VII (1322-1354) Son of Alexander V Alexander VIII (1354-1370) Son of Alexander VII Rudolf V (1370-1376) Grandson of Alexander VIII House of Northam Marcus I (1376-1389) Son-in-law of Alexander VIII House of Armageddon Hadrian I (1389-1423) Son-in-law of Marcus I Marcus II (1423-1444) Son of Hadrian I Publius I (1444-1455) Son of Hadrian I Meridos I (1455-1461) Son of Publius I Alexandra I (1461) Daughter of Hadrian I House of Rashidi (In Exile) Isis I (1461-1462) Daughter of Alexandra I Alexandra II (1462) Daughter of Alexandra I The title of King of Mirag was then incorporated into the High Kingship of Anglaria Category:Kingdoms Category:Countries Category:Souvereigns Category:Monarchs Category:Nobles Category:Monarchies